Dragonball Heroes: The Halloween Mishap!
by Rojoneo
Summary: A short story on how the Dragonball Heroes spend their holidays and what happens when one of Azumuri spells go wrong and results in every Saiyan and human in the castle to become a Halloween monster a week before Halloween! Will they turn back to normal before the Halloween party or be horrible monsters forever? Read and find out!
1. A Spell Mishap

I got this inspiration for this story when I read a Halloween themed fanfic on Dragonball so I wanted to do one for the hell of it! It's going to be just a short story but I will make it as good as the other stories I've written!

These are the characters and what monster they become!

Goku = Vampire

Vegeta = Demon

Trunks = Pumpkin Demon

Akina = Ghost

Kento = Vampire

Reyoto = Frankenstein

Zang =Werewolf

Serena = Witch

Naomi = Mummy

May = Fairy

Brody = Zombie

Bardock = Vampire

Saiya = Cyborg

Nero = Gargoyle

Bulma = Whatever Morticia and Elvira is

Other alien members didn't become monsters because they already look freaky and the Saiyans all looked humans so they became monsters including Bulma.

A Spell Mishap

Twas a week before Halloween the Grand Planet Academy student all got ready for one of their favorite holidays.

The entire castle was decorated with spooky decoration and fake cobwebs.

The students all had their costume picked out and were excited for the annual Halloween party but with more guests coming this year.

While the rest of the students were busy preparing for the upcoming party Azumuri was busy away in his room researching spells to help him win this year Halloween costume contest.

Outside his room Tsumuri looked at the 'Keep out!' sign on his brother door as he grew concerned.

He knew very well his brother wanted to win this year but to what extent would his brother go to win this year contest?

Kento was putting up decoration on the wall while down below Serena held a box for him as she noticed Tsumuri concerned face.

"Hey what's wrong Tsumuri?" Serena asked.

"Yeah it's rare for us to see a Namekian down" Kento said.

"It's my brother he's locked himself in his room doing who knows what and I'm starting to get worried" Tsumuri said.

"Well this is his favorite holiday so he probably planning out a huge costume plan" Kento said.

"Yeah that's probably it so don't worry Tsumuri I'm sure your brother fine" Serena said.

"Well if you guys say so" Tsumuri said.

All of the people in the castle then sensed two powerful kai presences return with Trunks as excitement hit Kento.

"I'd know that presences anywhere!" Kento said running down the hall to the main gates to see Trunks with Vegeta and Goku (Adult GT versions).

"Uncle!" Kento said.

"Kento! Oh man you're getting big it's so good to see you!" Goku said hugging Kento.

"What are you and Vegeta doing here?" Kento asked.

"Well I wanted to train with Goku but my father demanded I bring him along as well so now I have two sparing partners" Trunks said rolling his eyes.

"Grandpa!" Brody yelled running out of the castle and jumping onto Vegeta leg, "I missed you grandpa! Did you miss me?" he asked looking up at his grandpa as Vegeta saw all eyes were on him.

"Brat I suggest you let go" Vegeta said as Brody let go of his grandpa leg.

"Well lets head inside" Trunks said as they all turned and Vegeta stopped Brody as everyone had their backs turned.

"Yes your grandpa missed you now don't tell anyone I said that or I will blast you" Vegeta whispered.

"Okay I promise" Brody said as Vegeta picked Brody up and they followed the others.

"Hmph I knew Vegeta had a soft spot for kids" Harker said as he watched from a distances with Froze.

"I would not have believed it if I didn't see it for myself" Froze said.

"Well let's get back to work before Vegeta sees us" Harker said.

"Good idea" Froze said as they went back to working around the castle.

IIIII

Saiya and Nero were in the kitchen with Kabra helping him prepare Halloween dishes when Trunks walked into the cafeteria with their two guest.

"Hey Uncle Goku, hi Vegeta" Nero said.

"Hey Nero hey Saiya!" Goku said as Vegeta grunted.

"So what brings you two here?" Saiya asked.

"Vegeta invited himself to spar with Trunks and me" Goku said.

"Hey Trunks try this" Kabra said pulling out a tray that looked like real human intestines.

"Are those real!" Goku said.

"No! My powers allow me to turn anything into food or candy and I can make anything look like the real thing just try it" Kabra said.

"Oh what the hell I'll try it" Kento said stabbing a piece with a fork and putting in his mouth as the other watched.

"Well?" Trunks asked.

"It taste like strawberries!" Kento said.

"It does?" Trunks said taking a piece and eating it as the others followed.

"Mmmm not bad" Vegeta said.

"Wow that is good" Goku said.

"Thank you, I am an amazing chef unlike Bulma robot chefs" Kabra said.

"Can I have some grandpa?" Brody asked from Vegeta shoulder.

"Here brat" Vegeta said giving Brody a piece.

"Hey Kento where your grandpa?" Goku asked.

"Oh grandpa been sleeping, he spent an all-nighter yesterday and still asleep" Kento said.

"Why was he up all night for?" Vegeta asked.

"He's been trying to get to level two in Super Saiyan lately and spent a whole entire day yesterday training! He even had me bring all his food to the G.R. I swear he is determined to get to your level uncle" Kento said.

"Hmph reminds me of someone we know" Saiya said eyeing Vegeta.

"I heard that brat!" Vegeta said.

"Where is everyone?" Goku asked.

"Everyone helping getting ready for the party" Trunks said.

"There's a party!" Goku said.

"Yes! Goku I know I sent you an invitation!" Trunks said.

"You did I got one and my damn woman won't shut about it!" Vegeta said.

"Oh I must have forgot" Goku said scratching the back of his head.

"I don't know how we can be related to that Kento" Nero said pointing at Goku.

"I don't know either brother" Kento said.

IIIIII

In Azumuri room the Namek stood in front of a black cauldron with boiling green water as he read from a spell book.

"Let's see...three wings of a bat" he said tossing the ingredients in "a witches hair, a mummy wrap, one demon tooth, one werewolf claws, one undead eye, the sheet of a ghost, dust from a fairy, a gargoyle tail, the pumpkin king seed, the eye of a cyborg and bolt of Frankenstein" he said as the water turned green.

"Okay now that all the ingredients are in time for the spell" he said turning the page and cleared his throat, "Ghouls and Goblins from last Halloween hear my plea, make this Halloween one that shall not be forgotten! With the essences from the kings and queen make me this year's Halloween king!" Azumuri said as nothing happened.

"Hmm maybe I missed a step" he said flipping the page back unaware what was happening outside.

IIIIII

Reyoto and Zang were walking down the hall when red smoke began to surrounded them.

"What the hell is this?" Reyoto asked.

"I don't know!" Zang said as red smoke moved along the walls towards the other residents of the castle, it got May and Naomi while they were in the gardens, Bulma Akina and Serena when they were in the library, Bardock while he was still in bed and all the other Saiyans while they were in the cafeteria.

"Trunks what the hell is this!" Vegeta yelled.

"I don't know!" Trunks yelled.

"Ugh!" Kento grunted as the others began to as Kabra watched in horror.

"Help! Zink! Bash! Come here quick!" he yelled as his brothers stormed in to see the sight of their friends being engulfed in red smoke as they grunted.

"What the hell is happening!" Bash yelled.

"I don't know!" Kabra yelled as he saw Kento grab the side of the table as he saw his hands turn pail and his nails grow sharp as he saw evil red eyes in the smoke glaring at him.

When the grunting stopped the red smoke cleared as Kabra Zink and Bash stared at the horrible sight before them.

Kento now had red eyes and his messy spiky hair was comb back and he now wore old fancy Victorian clothes as they saw two sharp pair of vampire fangs with his teeth and pointy ear.

Nero was turned into a black bat like creature with skin that looked like black rock but he had razor sharp teeth and red eyes and pointy ears.

Trunks stood in Victorian clothes but his head was now a Pumpkin head as they saw the eyes blinks and the creepy smile turn into sharp pumpkin teeth.

Goku was also turned into a vampire but his hair remained the same and wore a different color of Victorian clothes and had the red eyes.

Saiya how had one robotic arm and a glowing red eye as he made a cracking noise with his neck.

Vegeta now wore a suite but his eyes were now red and he put on sunglasses over them while Brody on his back had pale skin and looked like his ear would fall off.

"Oh my god! What the hell happened!" Bash yelled as it seemed to awake the others as they looked at each other and their eyes widen.

"What the hell happened to us!" Kento yelled.

A.N. Review!


	2. Monsters in the Castle!

Monsters in the Castle!

Azumuri was mumbling to himself as he walked out of the room still unaware of what he had done.

"Maybe I got fake fairy dust? If that's the case I'm going to kick that witches ass when I find her! Maybe it was boiling at the wrong temperature? No I never make mistakes! But what could have gone wrong!" Azumuri said.

"What the hell are you mumbling about?" Chill asked as he and Frost approached him.

"Oh nothing! So what's up?" Azumuri said.

"Not much but have you seen Kento or the others? We haven't seen them" Chill asked.

"I think they're in the cafeteria you know those Saiyans and their stomachs" Azumuri said.

'Thanks!' Frost wrote.

"No problem" Azumuri said as his friends walked past him as Azumuri headed to the gardens and heard a growling.

"What the hell is that?" Azumuri said looking around the corner to see a giant jet black furred werewolf standing on two feet glaring at him.

"A monster!" Azumuri said forming to spell kai balls.

"He's not a monster" Reyoto said.

"Reyoto?" Azumuri said seeing Reyoto hiding in the shadows.

"Zang and I were attacked by this red cloud and then he was turned into that and I was turned into this!" Reyoto said stepping out as Azumuri saw Reyoto had stitches all over his body and looked like his skin was put together by a hundred people and had two different color eyes and two bolts in his neck.

"Oh my god!" Azumuri said as he saw Zang fur shed away as he was back to himself but with messy hair and now thorn clothes.

"Oh man that was wired!" Zang said looking at his now sharp nails.

"Wait did you say red smoke did this to you?" Azumuri asked.

"Yeah! We were just here minding our own business when that smoke came out of nowhere and turned Zang into a giant mutt and me into a stitched up freak!" Reyoto growled.

"Oh shit" Azumuri said realizing what he had done.

"I think I saw some of that smoke heading to the cafeteria" Zang said.

"Oh shit!" Azumuri yelled running to the cafeteria.

"What was that about?" Zang asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Reyoto said.

Azumuri was running down the halls as he saw Akina phase threw the library doors as he stopped dead in his tracks to see he could see threw Akina and she had turned into a ghost.

"Oh Azumuri thank goodness you're here! This smoke came out of now where and turned Bulma Serena and I into stuff like this!" Akina said.

"What did Bulma and Serena turned into?" Azumuri asked as the door opened and saw a very sexy dressed witch and realized it was Serena.

"Well I guess I'm a witch since I had this broom in my hand when the smoke cleared" Serena said holding up her broom.

"And I have no idea what I turned into!" Bulma said as she walked out with black hair and a very tight looking dress. (Quick remember the Adams Family theme song! Da da da! Snap snap!)

"Oh my god! Azumuri yelled running to down the hall again but Bardock bedroom door opened and hit him in the face as he flew back.

"Ow" he groaned as he looked up to see pale hands grip the door with sharp nails as he saw Bardock step out with old Victorians clothes messy hair and red eyes as he hissed at Azumuri showing his fangs.

"B-Barodck?" Azumuri said.

"Yeah can someone explain to me how I ended up in these clothes and why the hell I'm so thirsty!" Bardock said.

"OH SHIT!" Azumuri yelled running to the cafeteria and swung the doors open to see the sight of all the other Saiyans including Goku and Vegeta all monsters as they all looked over at him and he blacked out.

"Azumuri fainted!" Zink yelled.

"Why would he faint not all of us are scary looking?" Kento said as Bardock and the other monster stepped into the room.

"Oh now I can see why" Kento said.

"Okay so clearly something happened to turn us all into monster" Reyoto said.

"But why only you guys? Why haven't we the Nameks or Iceins turn into monsters?" Kabra asked.

"Well I guess we already look like monsters so that red smoke must have thought we were monsters and turned the people who didn't look like monster and turn them into that" Zink said pointing at the monster in the room.

"What exactly did we turn into?" Goku asked messing with his cape.

"Well clearly you grandpa and I are vampires" Kento said.

"Zang a werewolf" Reyoto said.

"I think you're Frankenstein Reyoto" Kento said.

"I'm a ghost" Akina said.

"I some kind of Pumpkin head thing" Trunks said.

"I'm a witch" Serena said trying to pull her very high skirt a bit down.

"I'm a robot or maybe a cyborg" Saiya said.

"I think Nero a gargoyle" Bash said.

"Hey where's May and Naomi?" Reyoto asked.

"Here" Naomi said as they saw a sexy Mummy Naomi walk into the room with wrap covering his body instead of clothes.

"Where's May?" Zang asked as a yellow light flew into the room and they saw May was now a tiny fairy.

"Right here!" she yelled.

"May a fairy!" Goku said.

"Woman what the hell are you opposed to be?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know!" she yelled.

"What the hell did my baby turn into!" Akina asked as Brody arm fell off and hit the ground as everyone in the room eyes widen as the little kid laugh.

"I'm a zombie mommy!" Brody said reattaching his arm.

"What's Vegeta a business man?" Goku asked.

"Shut up Kakarto!" Vegeta yelled as they could see in the reflection of his mirror some kind of black skin monster.

"He's a demon of some short" Kento said looking at the mirror and saw his Bardock and Goku reflections were gone.

"So what could have done this?" Chill asked.

"I think I do" Tsumuri said entering the room.

"Tell us!" Kento said.

"Azumuri wake up!" Tsumuri yelled kicking his brother leg.

"Ugh? What happened?" he asked looked around and saw all the monsters in the room.

"Oh nothing much just that we turned into monster!" Reyoto yelled.

"Oh my god" Azumuri said.

"Tell them what you were working on Azumuri" Tsumuri said crossing his arms as the others glared at Azumuri.

"Well I was working on a spell that would make me the king of this year Halloween, I thought the spell would make me into a scary monster but it must have back fired and resulted in all your transformations" Azumuri said.

"You little freak I'll kill you!" Vegeta yelled as Goku and Bardock held him back.

"Calm down! With any spell there is always a reveres spell so all Azumuri needs to do is find that reveres spell" Zink said.

"That's right! I can fix this!" Azumuri said.

"You better or I'll kill you myself!" Bardock growled about to opened the cafeteria doors but stopped when sun light came through and he hissed and jumped back.

"Oh man! All you turned into actual monsters! Kento Goku and Bardock can't walk out into the sun without turning to ash!" Reyoto said.

"Well they can't stay in here all day till the sun goes down" Trunks said.

"I can handle this" Azumuri said as his eyes and hands glowed as clouds formed over the sky covering the sky.

"There, until I find the spell those clouds will block the sun till I move them so for now everyone try and wait till I find that spell" Azumuri said running out of the doors.

"Wait if were all the real monster does that mean Goku and the others will have to drink blood?" Zang asked.

"Ewww! That's disgusting!" Goku said.

"But how long can we go without blood?" Bardock asked rubbing his throat.

"From what I know vampires can go two days before they go into a frenzy" Zink said.

"What's a frenzy?" Goku asked.

"It when a vampire loses control and starts drinking the blood of anything they see and drain them dry" Zink said.

"Oh man I don't want to kill anyone" Goku said.

"Then were going to have to get you three some blood" Trunks said.

"Where the hell are we going to get blood?" Serena asked.

"Well se could send some people to Goku timeline and have them go to a blood bank and get some blood" Bulma said.

"No thanks I refuse" Kento said.

"But Kento you have no choice" Naomi said.

"I don't give a damn, I refuse to drink human blood I'm sure Azumuri will find the spell by the end of today or tomorrow so I won't have to drink blood" Kento said walking out of the room.

"Bash, Chill you two go get the blood just in case" Trunks said.

"How much?" Chill asked.

"Oh that is a good question" Bardock said.

"Well the average vampire needs a few gallons a blood a week so at least four gallons" Zink said.

"Four gallons!" Chill said.

"Your heard him just go get it" Trunks said.

"Oh this is disgusting!" Bash said as he and Chill left the room.

"So what are we opposed to do while Azumuri finds the spell?" Reyoto asked.

"We wait till then" Trunks said.

"That's easy for you to say you just have a pumpkin head! I look like a mutated bat!" Nero yelled.

"Oh I just know something bad going to come out of this" Zang said scratching the back of his ear.

IIIIII

Frost took full advantage of sketching each of the newly transform comrades as he followed a subject every hour and got every detail as they tried to go back to their normal day trying to get ready for the party.

Harker and Froze were putting up decorations when they noticed Bardock had vanished and Goku stood looking at the roof.

"Hey Goku where did your dad go?" Froze asked looking around.

"Back to sleep" Goku said as Froze and Harker looked up to see a small bat handing upside down from the roof as they saw the messy hair on the bat head and the scar on its face.

"You guys can actually turn into bats?" Harker said.

"I guess" Goku said.

"Remind me not to let Brody anywhere near me" Froze said.

"Why?" Harker asked.

"Uh hello! He's a zombie! Zombies eat flesh! And if you get bit by one you turn into a zombie too!" Froze said.

"He's right! And if dad, Kento or I bite someone they turn into a vampire!" Goku said.

"Yikes then that mean if Zang were to do the same on the full moon they turn into a werewolf" Harker said.

"So there are three types of monsters here that can spread their kind just from a bite" Goku said.

"I'm sure Zink knows more than we do about them so we'll ask him later on who we should really avoid" Froze said.

"It looks like Frost is having a ball with this" Harker said as they saw May fly by with Frost following behind with his sketch book.

"Yeah he already followed me and dad around" Goku said.

"Well this is a one-time thing so he hell bent on sketching everyone I wish him luck when he tries to draw Vegeta" Harker said.

"Yeah Vegeta will blast him before he give him a chance to draw him" Goku said.

"You don't think the spell did something we may regret later do you?" Froze asked.

"What do you mean?" Harker asked.

"You know there could have been Saiyans here before us and maybe that red smoke brought them to life so maybe we'll be attacked by an army of zombies" Froze said.

"Don't jinx us!" Harker yelled.

"Sorry but I can't help it!" Froze said.

IIIIII

Kento and Serena were back to their decorating as Kento had a massive blush over his face as Serena bend over to put cobwebs along the wall as he tried hard not to stare at his girlfriend new sexy look.

"It's rude to stare Kento" Serena said.

""I'm sorry but I can't help it!" Kento said blushing harder.

"It's okay to look at your girlfriend Kento but if you keep it up I may think you're a pervert and will have to hit you like I've done to Roshi so many times" Serena said.

"Speaking of that don't wear that if were still like this during the Halloween party" Kento said.

"Ah you don't want others to see this?" Serena said.

"No I don't want anyone but me to see you like this" Kento said.

"Ah how sweet" Serena said putting her arms around his neck and began messing with his now combed back hair, "I still can't believe that messy hair can be tamed."

"Me neither I could never get it like this before" Kento said.

"I liked your hair the way it was before" she said.

"Why?" Kento said.

"Because it gave me something to grab" she whispered seductively as Kento turned redder as Serena giggled as he glared at her.

"You are an evil woman" he said.

"Oh you love it when I tease you" she said.

"You wouldn't like it if I got back at you" he said bring her close to her chest.

"Maybe I would" Serena said as they brought their lips together as Kento had Serena pressed against the wall as he moved from her mouth to her neck as his senses began showing him her pulsing blood going through her body as he could see a vein in her neck and felt his throat go dry as his eyes began to darken and his fangs began to grow as he began lowering down.

"No!" Kento yelled pushing himself away.

"Kento what's wrong?" Serena asked.

"Nothing! Just stay away!" Kento said running off.

"Kento wait!" Serena yelled as he turned the corner

IIIIIII

"Oh man that can't be good" Tsumuri said from around the corner as he headed towards the library where he found mountain of book scatter over the floor and his brother floating off the floor to one of the high selves throwing books over his shoulder.

"No, no, no, no, no! Ugh! Of all the damn books we have a simple reverse spell book has to be the only one not here!" Azumuri yelled.

"Well you're going to have to keep looking Azumuri, Kento almost attacked Serena and it's only a matter of time before the others become full fledge monsters" Tsumuri said.

"Zink you find anything!" Azumuri yelled.

"No! Something not right, I know I'm in the right section where that book should be but I don't see it!" Zink yelled as Tsumuri walked over to where Zink was floating off the floor to a large bookshelf as Azumuri joined them.

"What do you mean?" Azumuri asked.

"I've counted every self and know what book should be where and know how many are on each one and total in the library, there are 15, 973 books total in this school, there are opposed to be 136 books on this exact self" Zink said.

"How many are on it?" Tsumuri asked.

"135 either I missed place the book which is very unlikely or someone took it knowing we were looking for it" Zink said.

"Are you saying someone in the castle took it on purpose?" Azumuri said.

"Or we have an intruder we don't know about it" Zink said.

"Poru!" Tsumuri yelled as the small robot flew in.

"Yes sir!" he said.

"Poru show us the camera footage of everyone who went in here" Tsumuri said as Poru turned around and a screen came from his back as they looked at a video feed of an empty library as they saw the red smoke go into the library floor as they saw the room go completely dark then back to the way it was.

"That was weird Poru can you edit the footage so we can see in the dark?" Tsumuri asked.

"Yes sir!" Poru said as they saw the video edit as the red smoke made a demon like monster rise from it and roar as it turned into darkness and split off in all directions.

"What the hell was that thing!" Azumuri said.

"That was Uroko the Demon of the Shadows I thought he was dead when Akina torched him with the sunlight" Zink said.

"Wait there is a demon lose somewhere in the castle!" Azumuri said.

"Maybe more, Akina and Trunks fought three demons here when the school was under someone else control so three very vengeful demons are lose in the castle and were all in trouble now" Zink said.

A.N. Review!


	3. Demons in the Shadows

A.N. I found a vid on youtube on how I think Reyoto would sound like and realized I never sahred this information since story one! I am so mad at myself I'm making up for it! So go to youtube and search **Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi - Hero Mode First 19 Minutes HD **and you will hear Reyoto voice even though on the video the guy made his character Reyoto look way to tan.

Search **Dragonball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi - Hero Mode #1** for Kento voice also a Ginyu fight in it.

The voice of Zang I think the voice of **Ichigo Kurosaki **from Bleach English version (Voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) fits him perfectly.

**Soul Eater (**voiced by **Micah Solusod**) from Soul Eater I believe fits Saiya right.

**Takashi Morinozuka** from Ouran Host Club (the deep voice guy) voiced by **Travis Willingham** fits Nero right.

**Winry Rockbell (**voiced by** Caitlin Glass) **from Fullmetal Alchemist fit Serena.

**Maka Albarn** (voiced by **Laura Bailey**) from Soul Eater fits Naomi right.

**Sakura Haruno** from Naurto (voiced by **Kate Higgins**) goes well with May.

**Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (**voiced by**Monica Rial****) **from Soul Eater I thinks fits Akina well.

**Death the Kid **(voiced by**Todd Haberkorn****) **from Soul Eater fits Tsumuri and Azumuri just with different tones.

**Black Star **(voiced by **Brittney Karbowski**)from Soul Eater fits Harker.

**Kyoya Ohtori **(voice by **J. Michael Tatum**) from Ourhan Host Club I think fits Froze.

**Vic Mignogna **(voice of multiple anime characters in lots of shows) fits Chill.

Frost can't speak so no voice.

Kabra and Zink sound exactly like Majin Buu but with better grammer so no change and same goes for Bash but sounds like Kid Buu who actuals says more than one word.

Now back to the story!

Demons in the Shadows

"What!" Vegeta yelled.

"What the hell do you mean those demons are alive!" Akina yelled.

"The spell must have triggered something and brought them back since they're monsters" Azumuri said as the others all looked worried.

"So those things are somewhere in the castle?" Naomi asked.

"Pretty much" Zink said.

"Oh that can't be good" Goku said.

"So until we find them no one goes off alone everyone stays in pairs or group" Trunks said.

"I'll go tell Bardock" Zang said.

"I'll go with you" May said following after him.

"Where's Kento?" Trunks asked.

"He ran off, I don't know where he is" Serena said looking sad.

"Something happen?" Reyoto asked.

"He almost attacked Serena and he ran off" Tsumuri said.

"He did! Oh my god I thought I did something" Serena said.

"Oh man this is starting to get bad" Reyoto said.

"Where is Kento now?" Froze asked.

"Well he probably went somewhere where he can get himself together so he's either locked in his room or in the forest" Nero said.

"I'll check on him see you guys later!" Goku said running out the doors.

"Hey Vegeta you some kind of demon right?" Chill asked.

"What you getting at?" Vegeta growled.

"Well don't demons have some kind of mind thing or something?" he asked.

"Hmmm that is an interesting theory, no information on demons is known besides their appearance abilities and weakness" Zink said.

"Well Vegeta do you hear or sense anything odd?" Froze asked.

"Well I do sense something but cannot pinpoint its location" Vegeta said.

"Okay so that confirms those things are still here so we must be on our guard" Tsumuri said.

"Someone need to be with Brody at all times since Trunks and I are their main targets" Akina said.

"I'll watch him" Vegeta said.

"Good I don't think those demons will try anything with Brody when Vegeta with him" Akina said.

"If I were them I'd show their ugly faces now so I can kick their ass!" Reyoto growled.

"Calm down we have pliantly of time for ass kicking later" Naomi said.

"Okay everyone go back to what you were doing and remember to stay in pairs or groups" Trunks said.

"Come Zink I'm sure we can find another way to reveres this if we look for a something else besides reverse spells" Azumuri said.

"Right" Zink said following him out of the room with the others as Akina and Trunks stayed behind.

"Trunks remember what that ghost said? He told us that the computer room was locked so they couldn't go into it?" Akina said.

"I took that in consideration and had Azumuri put a barrier up but if they have a reveres spell book then I'll go guard it" Trunks said.

"Be careful" Akina said.

"Always am babe" Trunks said leaving the room as Akina walked through the doors.

IIIIII

Kento was panting in the forest as he tried to gain control again as heard someone laughing.

"Who's there!" Kento growled.

"You are an amusing one, why did you resist the urge to sink your teeth into that flesh and drink that rich blood?" a man asked as Kento shook the thought of biting Serena out of his head.

"Never! I will never bite her just for her blood!" Kento yelled.

"You say that now but we are the same boy we all have desirers and urges that we can all fight off till it gain complete control and we submit" he said.

"Piss off!" Kento growled.

"Just wait, you and all your friends will become monsters forever when the full moon comes and all your friends will die at your own hands" he said.

"Shut up!" Kento yelled as he heard nothing then heard someone approaching and saw Goku running up the trail.

"Uncle what are you doing here?" Kento asked.

"There's trouble, that red smoke brought back three demons and they are now all lose in the castle" Goku said.

"Demons?" Kento said.

"Yeah they want us to stay in pairs and groups just in case those demons show up" Goku said.

"Let's head back I'm sure those demons are going to try something" Kento said as they headed back.

IIIII

Bardock was still asleep upside down on the roof as Zang and May look up at him.

"May, go fly up and tell him" Zang said.

"Are you crazy! I'm not waking him up you remember what happened when someone tried to wake Reyoto up" May said.

"Oh poor Kento couldn't sit right for a weak" Zang said as they remembered the beating Kento got.

"But someone got to tell him" May said.

"Well I sure as well won't do it" Zang said.

"Well I'm not doing it!" May said.

"Will you two shut the hell up!" Bardock yelled.

"Were sorry Bardock but Trunks wants everyone to know there are three demons lose in the castle and wants everyone to stay in pairs in group just in case they try and attack" Zang said.

"Demons huh? Thanks for the info" Bardock said wrapping his wings back around himself.

"Aren't you going to go somewhere else?" May asked.

"No, if those demons are smart they won't try to bother me!" Bardock said.

"Okay he can take care of himself let's go May!" Zang said wanting to get away.

"Right behind you!" May said following him.

IIIIII

"So the castle now full of powerful brats, this makes things a little difficult" Hex said from the roof of the building.

"Powerful or not this little spell could work in our favor, each of them have become monsters and it only a matter of time before they end up like the real thing and become the real thing forever" Uroko said.

"No matte they are the Master murders and must all suffer like they did our Master" Lady Ozeray said.

"Did you plant the seeds Uroko?" Hex asked.

"Of course it will only be a matter of time before we take back the castle" Uroko said.

"No not just the castle, with that room finally unlock why stop at this castle? All the universe will soon belong to me!" Lady Ozeray said.

"What should we do about the magic using Namek and the fat pink thing?" Hex asked.

"For now leave them be, they won't find anything without this" Lady Ozeray said opening the old spell book.

"I hope the heroes enjoy this Halloween it's sure to be a blast!" Uroko said smiling his evil demon grin.

IIIII

Kabra, Saiya and Nero were back in the kitchen as they continued to prepare the dishes with two of them now monsters.

"Do you think Zink and Azumuri will be able to fix this before Halloween?" Saiya asked.

"I hope so! I don't want to look like this for the rest of my life!" Nero said.

"Hey Nero can you still control your dark powers?" Kabra asked.

"I don't know let me try" Nero said holding out his hand, "Shadow Needle" he said as one came out of the ground, "hmm the Shadow Needle still works, let's see if I can summon a Feedling" he said as the needle went back into the ground and a Feedling version on Nero Gargoyle form emerged.

"Cool but are they still under your control?" Saiya asked.

"Feedling return" Nero said as it went back into the Shadow Lands.

"Looks like all of you can still use your powers, huh I wonder what a Super Saiyan monsters look like" Kabra said.

"That is a good question, can we even still become Super Saiyan?" Saiya said.

"I turn into a Shadow Saiyan but it also close" Nero said.

"Well now not a good time to find out let's get back to work" Saiya said.

"Hey I have an idea" Nero said.

"What?" Kabra said.

"Watch" Nero said holding out his hands, "Feedlings rise!" he said as twenty began to emerge from the ground in different forms, "Feedlings go out and search for any unseen faces and report back!" Nero said as the Feedling turned into shadow dots on the ground and went off in different directions.

"That is a good idea, who better to spy then little shadow creatures" Kabra said.

"And I see what they see so I'll know if one attacked" Nero said.

"That is such a cool ability" Kabra said.

"Thank you but let's focus and get back to work" Nero said.

"Yeah I guess your right" Kabra said.

IIIII

Bash and Chill were in the back packing boxes full of blood in the fridge when they heard Kento groan and walk into the room with Goku.

"So what the problem?" Bash asked.

"I've talked Kento into getting some blood" Goku said.

"Oh really?" Chill said.

"On the condition that he tries it first" Kento said.

"Yeah that was the only way I could get him to agree to it" Goku said with an annoyed expression.

"Well here's a bag" Bash said handing him a bag as Goku looked like he would be sick "uh do we have an Styrofoam cups and lid and straws so I don't have to look at it?" Goku asked.

"I figured some of you would not want to see it when you drink it so we picked some up" Chill said handing him a cup, lid and straw.

Goku then filled the cup with O positive blood and put the lid and straw on as he began to hesitate.

"We had a deal uncle so unless you want it off then you take a sip" Kento said.

"Oh fine!" Goku said putting the straw in his mouth as they saw the blood go up the straw and into his mouth as they saw Goku eyes widen.

"Goku you okay?" Bash asked as Goku pulled off the lid and straw and threw it off as he began to drink right from the cup as Kento, Bash and Chill felt like they would throw up at watching the sight.

"Oh my god! Bash I think I'm going to be sick!" Chill said.

"Me too!" Bash said as Goku finished as he licked the blood off his upper lip as Bash and Chill gaged.

"So...uh how was it?" Kento asked nervously.

"Delicious" Goku said in a dark tone.

"Oh that's good" Kento said.

"Your turn" Goku said handing him a bag from the fridge.

"A deal a deal" Kento said pulling the seal off and put the piece to his mouth and let the blood flow into his mouth as he felt this animal like instinct take over as he tried to get every last drop out of the bag as his eyes glazed over like Goku a moment ago.

"Oh I'm going to be sick!" Chill said running to the nearest sink the throw up.

"That is so disgusting!" Bash said trying hard to hold his lunch down.

"It's really good" Kento said dropping the empty bag to the ground.

"Well next time you two get thirsty please make sure no one around to see it" Bash said.

"Sure no problem" Goku said as him and Kento left.

A.N. Review


	4. Brains, Blood and Shadows Oh My!

Brains, Blood and Shadows Oh My!

By day two in the castle tension began to build as all non-monsters began to fear for their own lives with all their friends becoming more monsters by the hour.

Azumuri and Zink had no luck finding a way to reverse the spell and the hidden enemy began to grow by the minute.

Bardock was still asleep upside-down on the roof in the hall as a bat, Vegeta was busy watching Brody, Chill and Bash tried hard to avoid their vampire friends, Harker and Froze were still helping with the decorations, Reyoto and Naomi were setting up the lights, Frost was with Zang and May still sketching while they set up tables, Bulma Akina and Serena were picking out music, Kabra Saiya and Nero were finishing up the dishes, Froze and Tsumuri were helping Trunks patrol the school and Goku and Kento were now in bat forms sleeping with Bardock on the roof.

"It's creepy the way they're doing that" Zang said as May and Frost could see the three vampire bats on the roof.

"How the hell can bats do that? Won't the blood rush to their heads or something?" May asked.

'Who knows they have no heart beats so no blood going to rush to their heads' Frost wrote.

"Hmmm that a good point there, but why upside down or in coffins? I don't get that" May said.

"Well I guess they need cramp space to sleep or something and I guess it's only natural they go upside in bat forms" Zang said.

"It's still kind of creepy" May said.

'Well you're a fairy don't you get tired of flapping those wings and flying all the time?' Frost wrote.

"Actually I don't feel tired at all and being this small does have its advantages" May said.

"Like how?" Zang said.

"Well I can get to higher places for decorations" May said.

"Any one of us can just fly too" Zang said.

"Yeah but can you get to those hard to reach places without hitting your head?" May said.

"Good point" Zang said.

"Zang did you notice that you still have dog ears and bushy tail?" May asked.

"Yeah I noticed that with all the extra hair on my body and these damn fleas!" Zang said scratching the back of his ear.

'Being a werewolf all your sense doubled so you can hear, smell, and see better than the rest of us' Frost wrote.

"That and I have more energy being a dog" Zang said.

"I wonder what Kento and the other vamps got out of this" May said.

'Well vampires have ridiculous amount of strength, speed, and senses than humans so theirs double that being Saiyans' Frost wrote.

"Hmm I wonder if they stronger than they were before" May said.

"We won't know till we see it" Zang said as they went back to setting tables.

IIIII  
Bulma, Akina and Serena were setting up massive speakers for music as Akina and Bulma caught Serena looking over at the sleeping vampire bats.

"You shouldn't worry Serena, he'll be back to his old self in no time" Bulma said.

"I can't help but worry, he's been avoiding me since the incident" Serena said.

"He's doing it to protect you, him Bardock and Goku are trying to make this work till a spell is found" Akina said.

"I think its best they try to avoid everyone I heard they made Chill and Bash sick after a feeding" Bulma said.

"I couldn't do that, drinking blood just gross me out" Akina said.

"They thought the same thing and now they love it" Bulma said.

"Eww that is still gross" Serena said.

"Don't tell our guest they did that when they show up" Bulma said.

"No problem" Akina and Serena said.

"How are the others taking their new forms?" Bulma asked.

"Well I heard Vegeta likes his new form" Serena said.

"What about Brody?" Bulma asked.

"He's been scaring everyone by tossing his limbs at them" Serena said.

"That is gross! Why the hell is Vegeta letting him do that!" Bulma yelled.

"For that reason to piss you off" Serena said.

"Oh! Now I'm going to have a long ass talk with that bastard!" Bulma yelled.

"Yeah you can do that later, right now we need to finish this" Serena said.

"Fine!" Bulma said muttering about how she will get him back.

IIIIII

"Look at me grandpa!" Brody called as Vegeta watched his grandson play soccer out in the gardens.

"Looking good brat" Vegeta said.

"Well isn't that a sight" Nero said walking out to see the sight.

"Shut up brat" Vegeta said.

"Showing you love your grandson not a sign of weakness Vegeta it shows you have a heart" Nero said.

"Hmph" Vegeta grunted as Nero smirk and watch Brody kick the ball and make his leg fly off and land in front of them.

"Oops! Grandpa my leg fell off again!" Brody said.

"Maybe we should give his a full body suit so that stops happening?" Nero said.

"Maybe your right, have the woman make one" Vegeta said.

"Fine" Nero said leaving to get Nero the suite while Vegeta picked up Brody leg and went over to the hopping toddler to put his leg back on.

IIIIII  
Reyoto was helping Naomi with setting up the lights as they were stringing them along the courtyard walls.

"When do you think Azumuri and Zink are going to reverse this?" Naomi asked.

"Who knows but it better be soon or I'll be pissed" Reyoto said.

"Come on Reyoto I don't think you look that bad" Naomi said.

"Easy for you to say your hot as hell as a mummy! I look like a victim of a slasher film that some tried to put that together with the wrong person skin!" Reyoto said.

"Do you think I like people staring at me?" Naomi said.

"No! I hate it when they eye ball you!" he growled.

"Well maybe later we can go somewhere private and have some alone time?" Naomi said drawing circles on his exposed chest.

"You enjoy teasing me don't you?" he said as she giggled.

"Maybe now let's get the lights done" Naomi said.

"Fine" Reyoto said.

"If you two are done making me want to hack up my lunch can we get back to work" Froze said.

"How long have you been here?" Reyoto asked.

"The whole time you two are just too dense to notice others around" Froze said.

"Huh...oh well back to work!" Naomi said.

IIIII  
Nero was cleaning dishes when he saw one of his Feedling sneaking on two hooded figurers conversation.

"Why do we have to wait!" Hex said.

"Because the time hasn't come sister! Now be patient!" Uroko growled.

"Ugh! I hate this Uroko!" Hex growled.

"Wait! We have company!" Uroko said looking in the direction of the Feedling as Shadow Tentacles wrapped around it and held it off the ground as he approached it.

"That's one of the Master creations!" Hex said.

"I know but what is it doing spying on us?" Uroko said.

"Do you think the Master alive? These things can't be around if he's gone" Hex said.

"Maybe I can sense were it main eye is at" Uroko said.

"Shit!" Nero said.

"Should we go and investigate?" Hex asked.

"No I will if the Master truly alive then I will see for myself" Uroko said destroying the Feedling.

"Shit!" Nero said throwing off his soap covered rubber gloves and turned to see a shadow portal as Uroko walked into the room.

"What do we have here?" Uroko said.

'Great! Now what? Maybe I can act the part! That bastard had me under his control for years so I think I can act like him' Nero thought.

"What does it look like you idiot!" Nero yelled in a dark tone.

"Master please forgive me!" Uroko said getting down on one knee.

'Good he believes it, maybe I can eliminate him now and save us the problem later' Nero thought.

"Master we were told you were dead" Uroko said.

"And who's the idiot that told you that lie!" Nero growled.

"The League of Shadow" Uroko said.

'Oh that can't be good! A league of villains just like Master' Nero thought.

"And where are those idiots now! I'd like to have a few words with them about my 'death'!" Nero yelled.

"Back in the Shadow World my lord I would assume you would know that" Uroko said standing back up.

'Shit! I think I blew it' Nero thought.

"Of course I do! And how many of those fools are left! These heroes have proven more powerful than I expected and set the Shadow League as their targets" Nero said.

"Six still remain or at least you should know that" Uroko said as Nero made a Shadow Needle begin to poke out of the ground behind him.

"You dare question me! I don't tolerate fools Uroko! You by now should know that!" Nero growled.

"I would if you were really the Master" Uroko said as Nero saw one of his hands turn to claws as Nero made the Shadow Needle stab threw Uroko chest and wrap around him.

"What! This is the Master abilities! How did you get them!" Uroko growled trying to break free.

"Simple you clueless idiot, I am the Master! His abilities are now mine while his soul is gone forever now you're going to tell me where the other two are hiding!" Nero growled making a Shadow Needle form pointing at Uroko neck.

"You don't scare me" Uroko said as Nero powered to Shadow Saiyan as his gargoyle eyes glowed red.

"I should!" Nero growled.

Nero was then struck from the side and sent crashing into the wall and hitting the ground as he quickly got up to see Uroko break his Shadow Needles and see a woman leaning up against the wall.

"Isn't this a surprise, the former host of the Master is now the new Master this makes my plans change a bit" Lady Ozeray said.

"He said the Master soul was gone forever, even the dragon balls cannot bring back a soul" Uroko said.

"Then I guess we'll have to move on as planned" Lady Ozeray said.

"How do we keep this one quiet?" Uroko asked.

"Simple you beat him till he can't talk no more" Lady Ozeray said.

"Good luck trying!" Nero yelled powering to Shadow Saiyan 2.

"Hmmm this brat has more power than I expected" Lady Ozeray said.

"Shall we go my Lady?" Uroko asked.

"Yes let's leave, for now" Lady Ozeray said opening a Shadow Portal.

"Oh no you don't! Shadow Blast!" Nero yelled firing the dark kai ball at Lady Ozeray but Uroko smacked it aside into the wall creating a hole.

"So long hero" Lady Ozeray said as they disappeared.

"Dammit!" Nero growled as Kento stormed into the room with several others.

"Nero what happened!" Kento asked.

"Well I just saw two of the demons and it would seem my Shadow attacks don't work on one of them" Nero said powering down.

"They attacked you?" Trunks asked.

"No one of them thought I was the Master when he found one of my Feedlings so now they're on their guard" Nero said.

"Great things can't get worse" Trunks said.

"Actually it can" Nero said.

"What did you learn?" Reyoto asked.

"There is a League of Shadows and from what I heard, they're just as strong as the Master" Nero said.

"Oh man it never ends!" Kento yelled punching a wall.

A.N. Review


	5. The Castle Secret Study

The Castle Secret Study

Four days passed and Zink and Azumuri were getting nowhere as the library floors were covered in huge piles of books.

"I hate this so much! Why the hell did I have to read that stupid spell book!" Azumuri yelled throwing a book to the ground.

"Wait let me see that book you go the spell from" Zink said as Azumuri walked over to a table and handed it to Zink as Zink flipped threw a few pages.

"Hmmm wait a second this book has a strange cover" Zink said looking at the strange impression.

"I noticed that too but didn't know what it was for" Azumuri said.

"Wait I know I saw an impression like this before in this room somewhere, but where?" Zink said.

"Wait! I saw it on one of the large books on the shelf along one of the walls" Azumuri said as they look around and noticed one large book turned on its side instead of showing it's spine like the others as Azumuri and Zink approached it.

"Poru get in here!" Azumuri yelled as the robot flew into the library and over to them.

"Yes sir!" Poru said.

"Scan this whole shelf and give us a reading" Zink said.

"Yes sir!" Poru said as his eye sent out a red scanner as he scanned the entire self, "scan results! A breeze coming from behind self!" Poru said.

"A secret passage? Why didn't we know about it?" Azumuri said.

"I don't think Trunks and Akina know it's here" Zink said placing the book on the book with the same expression as they head a loud click and the shelf began going up to the empty floor and revealed a tunnel.

"Where do you think it leads?" Azumuri asked.

"Don't know but there is only one way to find out" Zink said.

"Poru send Trunks a message about this and let him know were going to investigate this" Azumuri said.

"Yes sir!" Poru said.

"Also activate light mode you're going to lead us" Zink said.

"Light Mode activates!" Poru yelled as he began to glow and flew into the tunnel with Zink and Azumuri following behind.

They followed a dark dusty tunnel down some stairs as they reach a large room with dust covered books and a painting of seven kais in front of the castle.

"They must be the ones who built this place" Azumuri said.

"Some of these books must have a clue to reverse spells or something" Zink said as they began searching the books as Azumuri picked one odd looking book and flipped it open.

"Hey Zink I found a diary" Azumuri said.

"What it say?" Zink asked.

It's written in some foreign language I can't read it" Azumuri said handing it to Zink.

"Hmmm hey Poru can this and tell me what language this is" Zink said.

"Yes sir!" Poru said scanning the book.

"Well?" Azumuri asked.

"It the language of the Kais it's a detailed account on a boy training here at the castle" Poru said.

"Hey! Look what I found!" Zink said pulling out a large book.

"Please tell me that's a reveres spell book" Azumuri said.

"It is! Now let's see" Zink said flipping through the pages, "hold on...this is a Warlock spell book" Zink is there a difference?" Azumuri asked.

"Well you are not a Warlock you are more like a wizard, there are a few stages Wizard is the lowest then it goes to Magician then Sorcerer then the powerful of them all Warlock" Zink said.

"Well is there a reverse spell in there?" Azumuri asked.

"I don't know it's written in Kai so were going to have to decipher it to find the right spell and that's if this book holds it" Zink said.

"What are the rest of these books then?" Azumuri asked.

"By the looks of it this was someone private study because some of these are history books and private collection books" Zink said.

"Clever for someone to hide their study here" Azumuri said.

"But question is why would have the need to hide it?" Zink said looking at the painting closely then lifted it a bit off the wall and gasped as he pulled it off to reveal a square hole in the wall with a chest.

"It's locked" Zink said trying to open it.

"Allow me" Azumuri said as his hand glowed and he made one swipe as the lock popped off and hit the ground as Zink opened and pulled out a black stone then gasped as he dropped it.

"What is it?" Azumuri asked as Zink crushed it under his foot to dust then kai blasted any remaining bits.

"Something that should never been used! Let's go and decipher this book!" Zink said leaving.

"Zink can you please tell me what that was?" Azumuri said chasing after him.

"That is a fragment of the Master! Just one of those things can bring that monster back! I think I know how this castle fell under Lady Ozeray control" Zink said.

"How?" Azumuri asked.

"Before that stone was known by another name, the Stone of Resurrection, the Master got hold of it and shattered those accursed shards in many places can caused many chaos, someone sent it here and that stone let those demons in!" Zink said.

"What are you saying?" Azumuri asked.

"If that didn't get rid of the demons then there is another somewhere in the castle!" Zink said.

"How many shards were there?" Azumuri asked.

"Seven, I knew five were destroyed and now six so that stone is somewhere here" Zink said.

"Where are we going?" Azumuri asked as they walked back into the library and the shelf came back down and Zink pulled the book off.

"To the lab, were going to use the computer to dashier this thing for us so we can get it done faster" Zink said.

"What did you guys find?" Trunks asked putting the last book they had on the ground back on the shelf.

"We found a spell book but its written in Kai so were heading to the lab" Azumuri said.

"Nero and Saiya guarding the door right now" Trunks said.

"Thanks Trunks" Zink said as they headed to the lab.

Zink and Azumuri rushed to the labs to see Nero and Saiya were indeed standing in front of the doors.

"Were going in" Azumuri said.

"I got three Feedlings watching the inside in there so just ignore them" Nero said.

"No problem" Azumuri said as his hands glowed and he made the magic barrier go down as they pushed open the doors and closed them and put back up the barriers.

There was indeed three Feedling in the room all moving around looking very creepy as Zink and Azumuri made their way to the computer.

"Do you know how to use this thing?" Azumuri asked.

"Yes I'm not stupid" Zink said rolling his eyes as a scan table activated and arms came from the side.

"Okay set the book down" Zink said as Azumuri set the book on the table as it began to get scan and the arms began to open it then flip the pages after each scan.

"How long do you think it will take?" Azumuri asked.

"Les see the estimated time it what! Three days!" Zink yelled.

"But that's when the Halloween party is!" Azumuri said.

"Dammit!" Zink yelled.

"What are we going to tell the others?" Azumuri asked.

"We tell them to wait just a little longer" Zink said.

"Wait those Feedling aren't watching are they?" Azumuri asked as they saw the three Feedlings red eyes were on them.

"Oh shit Nero heard all that" Zink said.

"Which means everyone going to know by the end of the day" Azumuri said.

"Let's go" Zink said.

"Wait let me make sure the book safe" Azumuri said casting another barrier over the machine and computer and turned to the Feedlings.

"No one touches that expect Zink and I got it?" he said as it just stared at him, "Okay" he said as they left the room.

"You know the Feedling don't understand, they have no brains only a purpose to obey me" Nero said.

"So you hear what I said?" Azumuri asked.

"Yes the Feedling will make sure the machine safe" Nero said.

"You do know Vegeta going to kill you when he finds out he has to wait three more day" Saiya said.

"No both Bardock and Vegeta" Nero said.

"Oh man I don't know who worse!" Azumuri said.

"Let's just head back to the library I think we may have missed something in that study" Zink said as they headed back to their research.

A.N. Review


	6. Blood Lust

Blood Lust

Kento had succeeded in avoiding the source of his blood desires and this was greatly noticed by the residents and guest of the castle.

Bardock had just came back from a Feeding when he heard crying coming from Serena room and knocked on it.

"Hey kid what's wrong?" Bardock asked.

"Nothing just go away" Serena said.

"Look you can either let me in so I can help or I can bust down the door and force my help, your choice" Bardock said.

"Fine!" Serena said as the door swung open and Bardock saw her on the other side of the room as he walked in and she snapped her fingers and the door shut.

"I see you got your witchy powers down" Bardock said.

"Honestly it wasn't that hard to figure out, all I need to do is think it then snap my fingers and it happens I can even turn objects into animals" Serena said.

"Anyway back to why you were crying" Bardock said.

"It Kento" Serena said.

"I see, you're worried about him and he's been avoiding you when you've been trying to help him" Bardock said.

"Well I guess that sums it up" Serena said.

"Listen just give him time to figure this out, once he gets control he'll come to you trust me I know my grandson" Bardock said.

"Thanks Bardock" Serena said as he left the room as his eyes turned red with anger.

'That idiot! When I find him I will beat him into a bloody pulp!' Bardock thought as he stormed down the hall to see Kento asleep on the roof with Goku but couldn't tell them apart in bat forms.

"Oh the hell with it I will hit them both!" Bardock yelled flying up and punching Goku and Kento to the floor as in a puff of smoke and bats they turned to their vamp forms rubbing massive bumps on their heads.

"Ow! What the hell grandpa!" Kento yelled.

"What the hell did we do!" Goku yelled.

"Kakarot you've been asleep to long get your ass up and train!" Bardock yelled.

"Fine I was planning to train toady anyway you big bully" Goku said getting up and leaving.

"And you! What the hell is wrong with you!" Bardock yelled punching Kento in the head again.

"Ow! Dammit! What the hell did I do!" Kento yelled rubbing his head.

"For making your girlfriend cry! I understand it would take a few days to get yourself under control but! When it been close to a week then I will but in! Get your ass up and go make up with her or I will beat you into a bloody pulp!" Bardock yelled as Kento could see he meant every word about beating him to a pulp.

"Y-yes sir!" Kento said getting up and heading to Serena room.

"That's better" Bardock said smiling wickedly.

"Yikes Bardock your scary as hell" Reyoto said coming from around the corner with Naomi and Froze.

"Let that be a lesson to all of you, cross me and I won't hesitate to cause you physical harm!" Bardock growled.

"Yeah I will remember that" Reyoto said as Naomi and Froze hid behind him.

IIIIII  
Kento stood outside Serena room as he let out a breath and knocked on it.

"What?" Serena said.

"It's me" Kento said.

"What do you want?" Serena said.

"Can we please talk?" Kento said.

"No, you're only here because Bardock probably made you" Serena said.

"More like threatened...but we still need to talk" Kento said as he got no answer back.

"Look I'm sorry for avoiding you Serena but I didn't want to hurt you, every time I looked at you all I saw was a meal! You're more to me than food! You deserve better than that so I choose to stay away" Kento said.

"Even at the cost of hurting me emotionally!" Serena said.

"I don't know how many times I can say I'm sorry for doing that but I really am sorry for hurting" Kento said as got no answer.

"I'll just leave" Kento said turning but the door swung open and a chair flew up and pushed him onto the chair and drove him into the room as rope wrapped it's self around him keeping him pinned to the chair.

"What the hell Serena!" Kento yelled struggling to get free.

"Magic infused rope, can't break magic that easy Kento" Serena said.

"Okay, care to explain to me why the hell I'm tied to a damn chair against my will!" Kento yelled.

"You want a second chance then you're going to have to sit there and let me test to see if you truly are under control" she said.

"Test me how?" he asked not liking the sound of that.

"Simple you lost control while we were making-out so I plan to do the same but have you restrained" Serena said straddling his hips as he blushed hard.

"U-uh Serena I don't think that's a good idea" Kento said as she brushed her lips against his.

"Shhhh just go with it" she said locking their lips together as Kento moaned feeling his instincts kicking in again.

'Dammit! I thought I had this under control!' he thought as Serena broke away.

"From the sounds of it you don't have it under complete control yet" Serena said.

"Yeah I guess I didn't do well" Kento said.

"Well you need to get used to it and master it" Serena said as she began to bite on his ear making much pleasure go threw him as he grunted and looked at her exposed neck and felt his throat dry again.

'No! She not food! She not my good damn food!' Kento thought.

Serena then brought their lips back together as Kento could feel the rope starting to weaken as his jaw was now open and his tongue danced with her as he broke the ropes and wrapped his arms around her to deepen the kiss as the broke apart panting.

"How about now?" Serena panted.

"I got full control now" he panted as he kissed her exposed next to prove it.

"Good" Serena said getting up and snapping her fingers as the chair flew him out of the room and threw him out on the hall.

"What the hell!" Kento yelled seeing her in the doorway.

"Sorry Kento, I love you but I don't want our first time to be like this, when were back to normal I'll be ready when you deiced to claim me as you mate" Serena said snapping her fingers and making the door close.

'Well this sucks!' Kento thought.

"So am I forgiven?" Kento asked.

"Yes your forgiven" Serena said threw the door.

"Okay then" Kento said getting up to brush himself off and walked down the hall.

IIIII

"Well that was interesting" Goku said as him and Bardock watched Kento walk down the hall from the roof in their bats forms.

"I didn't think that would happen" Bardock said.

"She trapped him on a chair she clearly been expecting this because that girl is shy as hell and would never do that" Goku said.

"It must be our transformations it's starting to affect our personalities now" Bardock said.

"I wonder how it's affecting the others" Goku said.

"Well we got a good view from right here so let's just hang here and watch" Bardock said as they saw Naomi and May around the corner poke their heads and run to Serena door and bang on it.

"I'm coming! Damn don't break my door!" Serena yelled as she opened the door.

"Well! Tell us what happened!" May said.

"Yeah give us all the juicy details!" Naomi said.

"There are no juicy details!" Serena said.

"Then what happened? Are you Kento together again?" May asked.

"We never broke up and yes we made up" Serena said.

"So what happened?" Naomi asked.

"Well he came here to apologize so I wanted to test him just to see if he had himself under control and wouldn't try to bite me" Serena said.

"So what did you do?" May asked as Serena blushed and looked to the ground as she mumbled.

"Sorry what was that?" Naomi said.

"I tied him to the chair" Serena said.

"You what!" May and Naomi yelled.

"I tied him to the chair and uh began to tease him to see if he was ready" Serena said.

"Oh my god! Serena I can't believe you did that!" Naomi said.

"Me too! I'd expect that from Naomi but you! I didn't see that one coming!" May said.

"Hey! What exactly are you trying to say May?" Naomi said.

"Anyway! What happened after that?" May asked.

"Well he managed to control himself and prove he could control it, and then I kicked him out and told him to wait till we were back to normal" she said.

"Damn girl! I didn't think you had it in you to even mention it!" Naomi said.

"Well thank you for your support Naomi" Serena said sarcastically.

"Are you serious about that? Do you really want to mate with Kento?" May asked.

"Well yeah I really do" Serena said.

"Aw!" Naomi and May said.

"Shut up!" Serena said.

IIII  
"Okay I'm getting sick of watching this" Goku said.

"Let's go somewhere more entertaining" Bardock said as they flew off to another location where they found Chill Tsumuri and Bash together playing cards.

"We really need to get find another game to play" Chill said pulling out a card and putting another into his hand.

"Well you come up with a better idea smartass" Bash said.

"Harker, Froze and Kabra are playing a board game over there" Bash said.

"What game?" Chill asked,

"I don't know some business game with fake money" Bash said.

"What are the others up to?" Chill asked.

"Frost is off still drawing all the monsters, Azumuri and Zink are still searching the secret study in the library with Poru, Nero and Saiya are on guard duty with Trunks, Akina and Bulma are off doing lady things, I believe Zang and Reyoto are sparing in the Gravity Room, May Serena and Naomi are gossiping in one of their rooms Kento getting a snack, Vegeta playing with Brody and Bardock and Goku are watching us up there" Tsumuri said pointing at the two vampire bats.

"How the hell do you know all that?" Bash asked.

"My hearing is very good" Tsumuri said.

"Wow that is impressive" Chill said.

"Hey Tsumuri I've wanted to ask you something  
Bash said.

"Go head" Tsumuri said.

"Why do you dress like your father Piccolo while your brother dresses like Kami?" Bash asked.

"Good question, you see I take after father mostly and at the time Piccolo and Kami fused so Azumuri took after Kami" Tsumuri said.

"Oh that makes sense" Chill said.

"So Chill are you Frost or Froze related to Frieza family?" Bash asked.

"As if! None of us are related to those bastards, that is consider in insult with us! Everyone in our universe hated our species because of Frieza and his damn family!" Chill said.

"Well it's a good thing you proved them wrong" Tsumuri said.

"Yeah but Frost losing his voice is a result of the hatred Frieza caused" Chill said.

"What!" Kabra said as all attention was now on him.

"Frost wasn't born mute, because of Frieza family a vengeful alien took Frost family and tried to end his life but Trunks intervened and saved him but not in time, Frost lost his voice for good, not even the dragon balls can give him that back" Chill said.

"That is so sad, Frost always seems to be happy well I think he does, it's hard to tell with that thing covering his mouth" Harker said.

"Frost is happy, he doesn't hold grudges against the aliens that took his family and voice in fact Frost forgiven them, in fact Frost wants to share his art with the universe to show that not all Iceins are bad" Chill said.

"So that's why he's always sketching" Kabra said.

"Frost wants to draw all of our adventures, in fact he made a book full of our battles when we first went out when the Master showed up" Chill said.

"Wow a complete collection?" Bash said.

"Yep, Frost hates cameras so he prefers to draw then paint all his journeys with us" Chill said.

"Here comes Frost right now" Harker said as they saw Frost enter the garden area with his sketch pad under one arm.

"Hey Frost you want to play?" Tsumuri asked.

'No thank you I'll just sketch just continue what you were doing' Frost wrote as all the aliens went back to their games as Frost took a seat to sketch.

IIIII  
"I never knew he had it so rough" Goku said.

"No one did but Trunks and a few of the students but that kid is really extraordinary for forgiving those who took his voice and still wants to share his art with the world" Bardock said.

"You know what I think he can do it, I think he can change his universe with his heart" Goku said.

"You know what? So do I" Bardock said as they watched Frost sketch his friends.

IIIII  
"When the hell can we make our move!" Hex growled.

"Soon Hex, very soon starting tomorrow the games shall begin" Uroko said smiling evilly as they looked down at all the students below.

A.N. Review.


	7. Welcome to Monster Castle!

Welcome to Monster Castle!

"What do you mean you haven't found the spell! What the hell have you two been doing all this time!" Vegeta yelled at Azumuri and Zink.

"Look the computer been deciphering the spell book and it's almost done! So don't you yell at us vegetable!" Azumuri yelled.

"What! Why you little green wart!" Vegeta growled.

"Enough! Azumuri how much longer till the book done?" Trunks asked.

"Soon my guess sometime today" Azumuri said.

"But the party today! Guest are going to arrive soon!" Kento yelled.

"Then everyone pretend these are our costumes until Azumuri gets the spell" Trunks said.

"How the hell am I going to convince people this is a costume when I can do this!" Akina yelled putting her hand threw Trunks head.

"Just avoid everyone" Trunks said.

"And what about Brody? What if one of his limbs fall off again?" Reyoto asked.

"I made him a special suit the only thing that could possibly fall out is his eyes and I got goggles just in case" Bulma said.

"Goku, Bardock, Kento if you have the need to feed please drink from the Styrofoam cups so no one thinks your drinking real blood" Trunks said.

"Fine" Goku said.

"Uh oh" Zang said.

"What?" Trunks asked.

"Is today a full moon?" he asked.

"Uh yeah it is why...oh shit" Naomi said.

"Oh great now Zang could change at any moment!" Akina yelled.

"Not till midnight!" Zang said.

"Okay Zang before midnight sneak off and hide till the guest leaves" Trunks said.

"Fine" Zang said.

"What about me!" May yelled.

"Uh right how do we explain May being a tiny fairy?" Trunks said.

"Just say it was one of my genius inventions" Bulma said.

"And if anyone ask how we got our costumes so good just say it was because of Bulma" Trunks said.

"Fine" all the student and guest said.

"Good now everyone go get ready" Trunks said as all the aliens not in costumes or real monster left to change.

"Someone help me set out the food table" Kabra said.

"I will" Reyoto said.

"I guess I'll help too" Saiya said following Kabra to the kitchen.

"Come on Bulma let's get the music playing" Serena said.

"Right" Bulma said following Serena to the music booth.

"I'll go greet the guests" Nero said.

"I'll join you" Bardock said as they headed to the gates.

"Zink and I will head back to the lab let us know if anything happens" Azumuri said.

"Will do" Trunks said.

"I'm going to get something to drink" Kento said.

"Me too" Goku said as they headed to the freezer as all the student went off to do their own thing leaving Vegeta, Brody, Akina and Trunks.

"Trunks I have a bad feeling about this" Akina said.

"Don't worry mama everything will be alright" Brody said.

"The brat right we'll make sure those demons don't try anything funny" Vegeta said picking up Brody and heading off in another direction.

"Don't worry Akina everything going to be fine" Trunks said.

"I hope so" Akina said.

IIIIII

The first to arrive at the gates were Gohan, Videl and Pan, Gohan was a prisoner and Videl was a cop so they were a couple set while Pan was in a cat costume.

"Great-Grandpa Bardock nice vampire costume!" Pan said.

"Thanks kid" Bardock said as Gohan examined Nero closely.

"Wow these decorations look so good" Gohan said tapping Nero forehead as Bardock saw a vein form on Nero head.

"I'm not a decoration you baka!" Nero yelled.

"Wow! Nero that is such a cool costume!" Pan said.

"Wow how did you make these wings look so real! It feels like an actual gargoyle statue" Gohan said.

"Oh the wonders of Bulma inventions" Nero said.

"That is impressive" Videl said as Yamcha and Tien emerged next.

Yamcha was dress like a pirate while Tien was a gladiator.

"I hope Luffy and the other don't take offence to that costume Yamcha" Nero said.

"Oh they won't" Yamcha said.

"Wow Bardock your and Nero costume look good!" Tien said.

"I have a feeling were going to be hearing that all day" Bardock said as Nero nodded.

"Well head inside everyone else is waiting" Nero said.

The next to arrive was Bulma, Bulla and Past Trunks as Trunks was in a swat uniform, Bulla was an angel and Bulla the Queen of Hearts and she looked mad as hell.

"Where is he!" she yelled.

"Who Vegeta?" Nero asked.

"Yes! He and Goku have been gone for a week and he didn't bother to come home to pick up his King of Hearts costume!" she yelled.

"I hate to see how mad Chichi is" Bardock said.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" Chichi yelled as they saw the woman storm in with a frying pan in one hand and dressed as Wonder Woman while Goten was dressed as samurai as he kept his distances.

"They're inside ladies have at them" Bardock said as Bulma and Chichi stormed in.

"You pretty much just sent your own son to his grave" Nero said.

"I know but that what he gets for forgetting to check in with his woman" Bardock said as Trunks Bulla and Goten walked.

"Okay so far no else has dressed like anyone else so that leaves, Roshi, Pirccolo, Krillin, 18 and Marron and the Straw Hat Pirates" Nero said.

Roshi and his house guest were the next to show up as Nero took note of what they were.

Roshi was wearing one of those inflatable costume of a buff life guard as Nero shook his head sat this, Krillin was a knight, 18 was a sexy gangster and Marron was in a Dorothy costume.

"Hey guys" Nero said.

"Wow that a cool costume" Krillin said.

"Thanks Nero said stretching unaware of the wings on his back spreading as the other eyes widen.

"What?" Nero said.

"How did you get the wings to move?" Marron asked.

"They can move?" Nero said looking at his wings.

"Bulma made us our costumes" Bardock said.

"Wow that's so cool!" Marron said.

"Well head on inside and Roshi please keep your hands to yourself" Nero said.

"What! All these babe love my touch!" Roshi said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Nero said as they headed inside and Piccolo emerged next in the clothes he always wore and Dende was with him as a Ninja.

"So what are you Piccolo?" Nero asked.

"I don't do Halloween" Piccolo said.

"I see" Bardock said.

"I hope you don't mind but Dende wanted to come" Piccolo said.

"Oh no problem, the more the merrier!" Nero said.

"All the guest are already inside" Bardock said.

"This is going to be fun!" Dende said running inside.

"Are my boys here?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah they're in there somewhere" Bardock said as Piccolo headed inside.

"Okay the Starw Hat Pirates are next" Nero said.

"I wonder what they will dress as" Bardock said as Sanji was the next to show up.

Bardock and Nero almost burst in laughter when they saw Sanji had worn clothes like Zoro and a green wig and had a 'I'm a moron' shirt.

"What do you think?" Sanji asked.

"I think Zoro going to kick your ass Sanji" Nero said.

"No he won't" Sanji said as Zoro emerged next and Bardock and Nero fell over laughing.

Zoro had worn a Sanji costume but messed up the eyebrows, wore a yellow wig and wore a 'I'm a dumbass' shirt.

"What the hell! Why you!" Sanji groweled.

"What the hell you doing wearing that!" Zoro yelled.

"You tell me why you're wearing that!" Sanji yelled.

"If you two are going to fight do it inside please" Nero said as Sanji and Zoro argued as they stormed into the courtyard.

"Now that was funny" Bardock said.

"Agreed" Nero said as Nami and Robin emerged next.

Nami was dressed in a Egyptian Princess costume while Robin looked like a sexy librarian.

"Are we late?" Nami asked.

"Nope you're just in time" Nero said.

"Love the costumes they're really good" Robin said heading inside with Nami.

Usopp and Chopper were the next to arrive with Usopp as Marine and Chopper in a teddy bear costume with his antlers coming out of his head.

"Hi guys!" Chopper said.

"Hey Chopper nice costume" Nero said.

"Dammit! Your guys costumes are awesome!" Usopp said.

"Head inside and tell me what you think later" Bardock said as they headed inside.

"Okay now that leaves Franky, Brook, and Luffy" Nero said.

"Can't wait to see what they are" Bardock said as Franky and Brook were the next to show up with Franky as a business man wearing pants but still having the crazy blue hair and sunglasses and Brook as a Rock n roll star.

"Nice Franky I'm impressed" Bardock said.

"Yeah I wanted to try something new this year" Franky said.

"Nice vampire costume Bardock! How did you get your skin to look so pale?" Brook asked.

"Oh it's amazing what Bulma can do" Nero said.

"Where's everyone?" Franky asked.

"Inside" Bardock said as they headed inside.

"That just leaves Luffy" Nero said.

"Oh I can't wait to see what that moron dressing up as" Bardock said.

"I'M HERE YOU BASTARDS!" Luffy yelled announcing his presences as they saw Luffy walk in with a white sheet over his head and have two eye holes to see.

"Oh you're a bed sheet?" Nero said.

"No! I'm a ghost!" Luffy yelled.

"You are?" Bardock said.

"Head inside Luffy everyone waiting with the food" Nero said.

"Food! Give meat!" Luffy yelled running in.

"Well that was the last one lets head inside" Nero said.

"Fine" Bardock said as they headed back inside.

IIIIIII

"Well Zink is it done yet?" Azumuri asked as they stood by the computer.

"Not for another few hours" Zink said.

"Dammit!" Azumuri yelled.

"Go join the party Azumuri I'll call you when it's done" Zink said.

"Are you sure?" Azumuri asked.

"Yes now go" Zink said as Azumuri ran out of the room.

"Oh this is going to be a long ass night" Zink said.

IIIIII

Froze had dressed up as Robin Hood and wore a hood over his head, Chill was a firefighter, Frost as a Bull fighter.

Tsumuri was a the king of Rome, Azumuri was in a royal prince costume and Harker was a Martial arts fighter or just wore a head band on his head and said he was that.

Kabra was a sumo wrestler and Bash was a boxer (the fighter not the dog).

M. Trunks then stood in front of a mike as he turned it off.

"Welcome everyone! I am so glad you all could come to this year's Halloween party! This year all of you will vote on who you think had the best costume and we will crown are King and Queen of Halloween!" Trunks said.

"YEAH!" Luffy yelled.

"Thank you Luffy" Trunks said with annoyance, "now! Enjoy the food all prepared by our own Kabra so give him a round of applause for the hard work he put into it and enjoy the night!" Trunks said as the music came on.

IIIIII

"Look like the party begun" Hex said as they watched from the roof.

"It would seem so" Uroko said.

"Let the fun begin" Lady Ozeray said smiling evilly.

A.N. Review


	8. Seeds of Darkness

Seeds of Darkness

While their entire guest enjoyed their party the residents of the castle kept an eye out for their unwanted guest as Nero had Feedlings crawling over the entire out of the guest sights keeping an eye out for him.

Kento stood off on the side as Frost approached.

"Hey Frost" Kento said.

'Hola Kento ¿cómo estás?' Frost wrote in Spanish.

"Uh I'm fine, are you going to write in Spanish the whole night?" Kento asked.

'sí' he wrote.

"How many languages do you know?" Kento asked.

'I know all of Earth languages and over a hundred other plant languages' he wrote.

"I thought you were going to speak Spanish the whole night" Kento said.

'I will just to mess with people' he wrote.

"That's a funny idea" Kento said.

'Thank you' he wrote.

"Hey Kento we need more food out here!" Luffy yelled with his mouth full.

'I'll get it' Frost wrote.

"You sure?" Kento asked.

'It's no problem' Frost said heading to the kitchen.

Frost was taking some dishes out of the fridge when he heard a strange noise and looked to the doors to the cafeteria to see them close and the light shut off as he heard a strange animal noise.

Frost knew well he was not alone and the only light he had was coming from the fridge as he saw all the table in the cafeteria were covered with white covers that went to the floor which meant someone or something was hiding under one of them.

Frost wanted to know who the moron that put those table clothes on was but for now he proceeded out of the kitchen with caution as he saw ten large tables with covers.

Frost grabbed the first one and tore it off as he held a kai ball under it ready to fire any enemy but saw none as heard multiple animal noise.

Slime then landed on the black horn on his right shoulder as he touched it then looked up to see a red Saibaman screech at him as it lunged and he quickly jumped out of the way as it landed on the ground.

It then began to roar and the tables began to flip over as he saw the room was full of the Saibamen all in different colors.

'Oh shit' Frost wrote as they all began running towards him as he formed two kai balls in his hands as they jumped at him.

IIIIIII

"What the hell is taking Frost so long!" Luffy yelled.

"How the hell should we know, there is a lot of food premade in the fridge" Nero said.

"I'll check on him, I'm sure he trying to juggle them" Zang said as he left the party and went down the dark hall as he saw an explosion burst threw the kitchen doors as he ran into the smoke and saw green smile covering the walls as he saw Frost panting in the corner of the room covered in the slime.

"Frost what happened?" Zang asked as Frost picked up his slimed covered sketchbook from the ground and turned to a clean page as he began to write.

'Saibamen! There twenty of those thing in here! They attacked me while I was getting the food!' Frost wrote.

"Saibamen? How the hell did Saibamen get in here?" Zang asked.

'How the hell should I know!' Frost wrote aggressively.

"Those demons must be behind this" Zang said.

'My thoughts exactly' Frost wrote.

"But how? Nero got Feedling all over the place they should have seen them" Zang said.

'Something tells me these are not your average Saibamen' Frost said.

"What makes you uh write that?" Zang said.

'They could blend in with the surroundings when I was fighting them off and one of those damn things grew wings' Frost wrote.

"Are you serious! We need to warn the others" Zang said as they were about to head to the doors but they saw a woman standing in the door way.

"You two are not going anywhere" Hex said.

IIIIII

"Hey Serena what fun games are there to play?" Nami asked.

"Well we turned our maze into a maze of mirrors we've hide some prizes in there and whoever can get through first get the grand prize waiting at the end" Serena said.

"That's so cool!" Luffy said.

"But there are a few rules! No flying over the maze! No stretching! That means you Luffy! And don't break the mirrors!" Serena said glaring at Luffy mostly.

"Okay everyone have at it" Kento said.

"We'll go first" Nami said pulling Robin with her.

"How about I join you ladies it could be scary" Yamcha said.

"No thanks go try your luck with someone else" Nami said shutting him down.

"Come on Serena" Robin said as the three girls went into the maze.

"So what traps are in here?" Nami asked.

"Well we set a few spooky traps" Serena said as Robin saw something run around the corner.

"Are there people in here to scare us?" Robin asked.

"No we don't have anyone in here" Serena said.

"Then I think we have a guest in here" Robin said.

"What! Yamcha did you follow us!" Serena yelled as she saw some of the mirror have a Saibaman in it as they all began to have a different colored one.

"Wow now those things look scary" Nami said.

"Those are not a part of the maze!" Serena said as one of the mirrors shattered as a Saibaman lunged at them.

IIIIIII

"Where the food!" Luffy yelled as they heard Nami screams.

"She must have found one of the traps we set" Kento said.

"Hey Kento what that decoration apposed to be?" Luffy asked pointing at a Saibaman standing on the edge of the castle wall.

"That's not one of our decorations!" Kento said as it screeched and Saibamen of all colors began climbing down the castle walls around them.

"What the hell are those things!" Franky yelled.

"Saibamen! How the hell did they get in here!" Vegeta yelled as they heard a kai explosion in the maze.

IIIII

"Keep running!" Serena yelled firing kai blast behind her as a pack of Saibamen chased them.

"Where the hell is the exit!" Nami yelled.

"Just keep runnign!" Serena yelled.

"This way!" Robin said leading them down the maze with the Saibamen close behind.

"There's the exit!" Nami yelled as they saw an exit with a large pumpkin prize at the end.

"Where the hell did these things come from!" Serena yelled firing at the Saibamen still chasing after them.

Once out of the maze they saw more Saibmen climbing down from the castle walls and began to storm into the castle.

IIIII

"What the hell are these things doing in here!" Kento yelled.

"Isn't it obvious?" Uroko said as they saw him on the castle wall.

"You demon what do you want!" Akina yelled.

"That's simple were taking back the castle, Shadow Saibamen kill anyone who gets in your way!" he yelled as the monster began to attack.

"We need to defend the castle! Don't let them pass!" M. Trunks yelled.

"The book! Zink!" Azumuri yelled running into the castle.

"Azumrui wait!" Tsumuri yelled running after his brother.

"Well this is not how I planned this party to play out like!" Franky said.

"Well I guess it's too much to ask for a peaceful party!" Reyoto said.

IIIIII

Azumuri was running down the hall when he saw Saibamen all over the computer room doors trying to get in.

"Get lost!" Azumuri yelled sending a wave of kai magic at them and blasted them all into green slime.

"So you're the one who placed the barrier" Lady Ozeray said emerging from the shadow.

"Lady Ozeray! I don't remember you being invited!" Azumuri said.

"How about you be a good like Namek and put down this barrier" she said.

"How about you go rot in hell" Azumuri said.

"Fine have it your way, if the one who cast the barrier is killed it's rumored that all spells he casted die with him, let's see if that rumor true" she said.

"If you want to kill him you will have to go threw me!" Tsumuri yelled standing by his brother side.

"And if you're planning to kill my kids then you will have to face me!" Piccolo said standing in front of them.

"Hmph very well I will do just that" Lady Ozeray said as she began to float off the ground.

IIIII

"Dammit! The whole castle under attack!" Zink yelled seeing nothing but Saibamen on each camera.

"What are we going to do? Poru, Poru" Poru said.

"Poru activate attack mode and go help out friends!" Zink yelled.

"Yes sir!" Poru yelled turning red and was loaded with weapons as he flew off.

"The book still not done! If something not done soon those things are going to take over the castle!" Zink yelled.

A.N. Reivew for the good fights!


	9. Frost and Zang vs Hex

Frost and Zang vs. Hex

"Move out of the way!" Zang yelled.

"Sorry but right about now the castle will be flooded with the Shadow Saibamen and this castle will soon be ours again" Hex said.

'Not if stop you!' Frost wrote.

"Just try" Hex said as the room began to move around them.

"She the Demon of illusions or something so this is not real Frost!" Zang said.

"Not real? Then this should be fake then" Hex said as a shadow needle came from the floor and stab into Zang shoulder as he cried out in pain and the needle went back into the ground.

'How did you do that!' Frost wrote.

"I picked up a few tricks while I was in hell and learned how to generate my own shadow needles and blasts" Hex said.

"Oh that makes things a little difficult!" Zang growled.

"That and you can't tell the real things from the fakes" Hex said as Shadow Needles began to grow out of the side of the walls.

'Cheating bitch' Frost wrote.

"No need to call me names, I'm just giving myself the edge" Hex said.

"Yeah and I will make you suffer!" Zang yelled powering to Super Saiyan and charging at Hex as a Shadow Tentacle wrapped around his neck and threw him back and crash into the wall.

Frost then ran to his side to see if he way okay as Zang grunted.

"I'm fine Frost" Zang said.

"You're not going to get near me that easily boys" Hex said.

'We'll see about that! Icy Needles!' Frost wrote as he slammed both his fists on the ground as two ice needles came from Hex sides then at her as two Shadow Blades cut them and made them drop to the ground.

"Is that the best you got?" Hex said.

'Don't patronize me!' Frost wrote as he began firing kai blasts at her as they kept getting blocked by Shadow Needles that came from the ground and took the blasts.

"You are an amusing one, unable to speak but still full of fiery energy" Hex said as Frost glared at her.

"Mega Flash!" Zang yelled firing his powerful kai blast at Hex as a Shadow Fist came from the ground and blocked Hex.

"Dammit! Frost were not going to beat her at this rate!" Zang growled as Frost remembered something Nero told them after a sparring match.

-Flashback!-

"Why are you so tired we haven't even got serious yet?" Kento asked.

"I didn't know using my shadow powers would take so much out of me" Nero panted.

"So what using a shadow move takes more energy than a normal move?" Reyoto asked.

"I guess so, I have no idea how the Master had so much energy but I plan to get stronger than him!" Nero said.

-End of Flashback-

Frost then tapped on Zang shoulder and began writing but not let Hex see it.

'Using Shadow Moves uses more energy than a normal move! We need to tire her out' he wrote.

"You're a genius!" Zang whispered as Frost put his sketchbook away as they glared at Hex.

"What were you two whispering about?" Hex asked.

"None of your damn business! Now let's try this again!" Zang said as he and Frost began firing kai blasts at her as Shadow Needles began to block them as it began to surround her with smoke.

'How much energy could she possibly have?' Zang thought.

"If you two are just going to just fire weak ass blast at me then I'll just end this" Hex said as Shadow Needles came from the smoke and at them as they didn't have time to block as Shadow Needles stabbed into Frost side and shoulder and Zang shoulder and pin them to the wall and shove the needles into them deeper as Zang cried out in pain and Frost eyes began to water.

The needless then slammed Frost to the side of the wall and tossed him to the ground as Zang saw he was motionless as he saw the full moon reflection from a window in Frost blood.

'Wait what do I become being a Saiyan and Werewolf' Zang thought as his eyes turned red and his heart rate began to increase.

"What's this?" Hex said as his hands started to become claws and fur began to cover his body as he started to become a Were-Saiyan with the size of normal werewolf body build of a Great Ape and a mix face of them both with the snout of the great ape, ears of the werewolf and the sharp teeth of them both as Zang roared.

"So this is the result of being a Saiyan and a Werewolf" Hex said as Zang growled at her.

Zang then disappeared as Hex eyes widen as he appeared at her side with his claws aimed for her head as she dodged and he disappeared and created three gashes in her arms as she cried out in pain.

"How are you this fast!" Hex yelled as Zang appeared over Frost growling at her.

'Werewolves are known for their speed! But with the combination of my natural Saiyan strength I am the ultimate monster!' Zang said allowed threw thoughts.

"Is that so!" Hex growled.

'Prepare to die bitch!' Zang said disappearing again as Hex turned around and got sharp claws shoved into her gut as he held his other hand to her face and kai blasted her to ash.

Frost remained motionless as Zang ran to his side and touched his head with his snout and saw no movement as he quickly picked Frost up and ran out of the cafeteria to find help.

Zang carried Frost out of the halls and into the middle of a battlefield as he saw all his friends fighting off the Saibamen army.

Zang then howl as this got Chopper attention.

"Zang what happened?" Chopper asked.

'Wait you understand me?' Zang asked in barks and growls.

"Yes I am animal, now what happened to Frost?" Chopper asked.

'We were attacked by Hex, I killed her but he won't wake' Zang said.

"I'll take care of him go help the others!" Chopper said as Zang set Frost down and ran off on all four to attack the Saibamen army.

A.N. Review the fights are not over yet!


	10. Bardock and Nero vs Uroko

Bardock and Nero vs. Uroko

The battle began to grow more violent when the Were-Ape Zang joined the fight and began butchering the Saibamen.

Bardock looked up to the wall to see Uroko as he kicked the Saibaman that was attacking him and flew towards the demon.

"What a nuisances" Uroko said as Shadow Needles began coming out of the ground as Bardock turned into a storm of bats as they avoid the needles and came as Uroko who turned his arm into his demon claws.

"Shadow Fist!" Nero yelled as the fist hit Uroko in the gut as Nero came from the side and kicked Uroko down the wall as Nero landed on the wall and the bats all reformed Bardock as he floated next to Nero.

"You are going to regret that!" Uroko growled.

"Then come and make me regret!" Nero growled.

"Let's see how well you do against this!" Uroko yelled as he began changing into his demon form as he began turning into the massive monster and towered over them making the wall under his feet begin to crack.

"Man you are one ugly son of a bitch" Nero said as Uroko roared at them as Shadow Needles came from his back and pointed at them.

"Final Revenger!" Bardock yelled.

"Sprit of Darkness!" Nero yelled as both their powerful kai blasts hit Uroko as he roared and swung his massive arm and sent Nero sliding across the wall as Bardock punched the monster in the face as it roared and smacked Bardock back as he hit the wall and Nero flew past him.

"Twin Shadow Strike!" Nero yelled stabbing two Shadow Needles into Uroko shoulders as the demon roared as his Shadow Needles stabbed into Nero gut and shoulder and threw him back as Bardock caught him.

"Kid you alright?" Bardock yelled.

"Yeah the bastard just wanted to cause me pain!" Nero grunted as Uroko laughed in a deep voice.

"You fool your attacks have no effect on me and now I will make you suffer!" Uroko said approaching them.

"It was Akina who beat him the last time how did she do it kid?" Bardock asked.

"Sunlight! Sunlight his weakness!" Nero said.

"Yes but you can't kill me without kill those who also have a weakness to the sun" Uroko said.

"Oh damn he's right!" Bardock growled.

"We have to do something! Are attacks have no effect on this thing!" Nero yelled.

Then from out of the sky a green kai blast went through Uroko as the monster coughed blood and all eyes were now on a hooded figure.

"My lord! Why?" Uroko asked.

"Simple you idiot you failed the order, we have no need for failures and weaklings in our league" he said as the green blast made Uroko explode as the hooded man landed on the wall as everyone in the whole kingdom sensed how strong he truly was and it excelled the Masters.

"Your with that League of Shadows aren't you!" Nero yelled.

"We are none by many names but that happens to be the most popular name were addressed by" he said.

"That power you must be that Master leader" Bardock said.

"There are two in command and yes I am one of them, my name is of no concern of yours but this here is what I'm here for" he said holding up a black shard.

"That's the Master shard!" Nero yelled.

"Why yes it is, we gave that idiot his chance to bring control to us and he failed us three times and lost all his powers to a mere child, we have no need for a useless idiot who can't do a simple job correct" he said crushing the stone.

"Now where is the one named Kento?" he asked.

"What do you want with my brother?" Nero asked.

"Oh? Your Nero? I expected much more but from what I see you not any different from any other Saiyan" he said.

"Don't piss me off! I am the wrong guy you want to anger!" Nero yelled as Shadow Needles came from the ground all around the man and at him but hit a shield and all bent backwards.

"I see your learning to control your powers but you no match against me" he said.

"Alright you bastard what do you want!" Bardock yelled.

"To create the ultimate demon" he said.

"What?" Nero said.

"How do you think a demon is born?" he asked.

"How the hell are we opposed to know!" Bardock yelled.

"I expected as much, a demon is born in evil and darkness with a few key items to give them their personalities and fighting traits, Uroko for example was born in darkness but from the darkness of a man who could never step into the sun, therefore Uroko was born as a sun sensitive monster now if the DNA of a powerful warrior was to be add to the Demon Realm a being like me is created, a powerful entity with destructive power and one sole purpose" he said.

"What purpose is that!" Bardock yelled.

"That is none of your concern all you need to know is that the Time Breakers will succeed in collecting what we want" he said.

"Time Breakers!" Nero said.

"Yes you were all told that there are originally six member left of the Shadow League, this was a lie there are only two and were the leaders of the Time Breakers and we have control to go back and forwards in time as well" he said as shock hit all that was listening.

"That's impossible!" Nero yelled.

"What? You think Trunks was the only one who could build a Time Machine that could go to other universe as well? Now that is just sad for all of you" he said.

"What do you plan to do!" Bardock yelled.

"Like I said we plan to create the Ultimate Demon, how this will be done is none of your concern and since I grow bored here I bid you all farewell" he said disappearing.

"Hold it!" Bardock yelled charging at him but the man was gone.

"Oh no if they can go into other worlds and universes then...grandpa will they win? Will we all die?" Nero asked as Bardock didn't know what to tell Nero.

A.N. Sense I am such a spoiler I will only tell you that the two new villains of the new series are from the Online game Dragonball Online! Pretty soon a new adventure will begin with all new heroes and many more villians! Bwahaha I can't wait to make you all wait! Remember to review!


	11. A Spell Broken and a New Enemy

A Spell Broken and a New Enemy

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled firing his kai blast at the demon as she dodged.

"Mighty Drill!" Tsumuri yelled charging at Ozeray with his drill kai arm but she dodged and kicked him back.

"Night Wing Barrage!" Azumuri yelled sending down the spell kai at her as she dodged them all.

"Dammit! It's no good!" Piccolo yelled.

"We have to protect the door! We can't let her threw!" Tsumuri yelled.

"No! The only way for her to get in is if she kills Azumuri, my sons go now!" Piccolo yelled.

"Dad you can't fight her on your own!" Tsumuri yelled.

"I don't give a damn! You two must live! I wouldn't be a good father if I let you two die here! I refuse to let that happen!" Piccolo yelled.

"Screw that!" Azumuri yelled.

"That's right! If we die we die as a family!" Tsumuri yelled.

"Oh how disgusting, time to end this" Ozeray said as sword came threw her chest as she coughed black blood.

"Oh I never like you one bit Ozeray" a hooded woman said.

"You! Why! We were following orders!" Ozeray yelled.

"Change of plans we have no need for you or your useless minions anymore, goodbye" she said hitting her with a black kai blast leaving Ozeray as ash as her sword turned into a staff as she floated off the ground sitting on her staff like a witches broom.

"Alright you who are you!" Piccolo yelled.

"Who me? Oh I'm no one just a very powerful demon" she said as they sensed her power level was just as strong as the man from before maybe less but it was hard to tell for all the heroes.

"A demon huh? Why kill your own kind then!" Tsumuri yelled.

"The Time Breakers have no need for useless members and all useless members are to be destroyed" she said.

"You are a heartless woman!" Tsumuri yelled.

"Didn't bother me when others said and most certainly doesn't bother me when you say it, oh that reminds me, here" she said tossing the stolen spell book.

"Why are you giving this to us?" Azumuri asked.

"The book your scanning will be no use to you and I want all my play toys ready when I destroy them" she said laughing as she disappeared.

"Hurry find the spell!" Tsumuri said as Azumuri flipped through the pages.

"Okay here it is! Rotcana!" Azumuri said as the world shook as blue smoke left the book as it darted down the hall and headed outside as it began covering the entire castle as all the remaining Saibamen were consumed by the smoke while those who were transformed began to turn back to their normal forms as the sky above cleared up and the stars emerged.  
"Hey were normal again!" Kento said as everyone looked around at their now normal friends.

"Wait you mean you were real monster!" Yamcha said.

"It's a long story don't go there" Reyoto said.

IIIII  
Later that night all the heroes and guest meet at the lipped over tables and decoration by the stage as M. Trunks took the stage.

"Sorry about what happened everyone I guess this isn't the party we were hoping for" he said.

"Are you kidding! This was awesome!" Luffy yelled.

"I hate to say it but he's right I had fun" Zoro said.

"So did I!" Pan said.

"But we did gain something from this" Bardock said.

"What would that be?" Kento asked.

"We now know there are two villains out there with an organization that can time travel like we can that will be causing trouble for us soon" he said.

"But will we be enough to stop them? You sensed their power levels those two are monsters" Nero said.

"That's why we all need to get stronger! Everyone must train and prepare because I have a good feeling there will be a war knocking on our doors soon" Bardock said as all the heroes nodded.

"Is there anything we can do?" Luffy asked.

"For now you guys just keep an eye out for suspicious characters and keep us updated" Trunks said.

"Right" The Straw Hat Pirates said.

"What about us?" Gohan said for the Z-Fighters.

"Train as well and keep a good eyes open because I have a good feeling we'll see them again" Bardock said.

IIIIII

A.N. Here are the villains! And they are not OC's they are real villains from Dragonball Online! To see their pics go to the official Dragon ball wiki search the Demon Realms go to **known residents **and they are the last two on the bottom on the bottom with Dragonball Online next to their names.

The Two main villains on the upcoming Final chapter of Dragonbal Heroes are Miira and Towa! The Demon Leaders of the Time Breakers!

Somewhere in the Demon Realms the two hooded figures emerged in one room with a large solar system diagram in the center of the room.

"Now that we have that business taken care of is there anything eles to be done Towa?" the man asked as the woman tossed off her hood revealing a light blue skinned woman with white hair, purple eyes and lipstick, and wearing a red and black jumpsuit.

"Oh there is nothing else to be done Miira until the plans can be initiated" she said as the man tossed off his hood to reveal the darker blue skinned humanoid demon with short spiky white hair, blood red eyes, and a red jumpsuit with the Time Breakers symbol on his chest and wearing a black pant skirt thing (Like the thing Terra from Kingdom Hearts wears).

"Those heroes don't seem like much, I can't believe the Master fell to that motley crew" he said.

"I know it's hard to believe but it's been done, three times to be exact and we cannot allow that fools failures interfere with the plans" Towa said.

"The perfect demon" he said as they looked at an empty glass tube with darkness in it.

"All we need now is that last pieces to finish him and soon all the worlds shall be ours" she said.

"Collecting the DNA will not be an easy one we've build our armies and the three separate times lines are ready but with those heroes around we may have to go to extreme measures to get the DNA" he said.

"I know but that what make this all the more fun!" she said as they both began to laugh evilly.

IIIIIII  
Back at the Grand Planet the student were cleaning up from yesterday events as Bardock stood on the wall looking out to the sky as Trunks landed next to him.

"You feel it too don't you?" Trunks asked.

"Yes, I can sense their power now, they are both very powerful and I fear the kids won't be enough to win this fight this time" Bardock said.

"What should we do?" Trunk asked.

"You're their leader Trunks, prepare them and hope for the best" Bardock said.

"I guess that's the best option for us to do" Trunks said.

"Trunks I have a feeling something horrible may happen when the time comes and I fear something may become of me" Bardock said.

"Bardock I know damn well about your abilities and know you can see the future, what do you see?" Trunks asked.

"I'm afraid I may have to follow my son stupid stunt and make a great sacrifice to save my grandsons" Bardock said looking down and Kento and Nero as he saw them talking below.

"You don't mean...oh no" Bardock said.

"Promise me when that day comes you will make sure my death won't be for nothing" Bardock said.

"I promise" Trunks said.

"Good" Bardock said as he continued to look out to sky knowing very well that the next battle will truly be the greatest of them all.

A.N. Gasp! You know what Bardock talking about don't you? Yes! Soon very soon the greatest of all the battles will begin! The next battle will not only take place in one timeline but three! Dragonball –Z–GT! All the heroes will fight great battles and new vilians will emerge ready to stop our heroes! Let this be the opening for the last and final story for Dragonball Heroes: The Last Battle! Coming very soon!


End file.
